In The Showers
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Kaz discovers a way to distract Oliver from his germophobic ways.


**This was meant to be part of a group of slash moments known as the Mighty Med Slash Vault, but with my decided hiatus, I scrapped the idea. But I didn't want this one to go to waste, so I'm posting it now.**

** It's a Kaz/Oliver moment with some voyeurism of a naked Skylar (but nothing graphic, so don't worry).**

** It's short, but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>As far as Oliver was concerned, the idea of a co-ed communal shower in Mighty Med was just asking for trouble. Horace insisted that having all the showers in one room cut costs, which could be used to upgrade to the latest medicinal technology. But even the best superheroes got roughed up when fighting villains, which meant that a shared shower room was a breeding ground for germs. It made Oliver's skin crawl just thinking about it, which was why he always made excuses or found ways to keep himself busy when Kaz asked him to go with him.<p>

According to Kaz, showering with superheroes was the best thing ever. Considering Kaz's hygiene, it was a miracle that not only was he bathing regularly, but enjoying it. There was at least positive about this communal shower.

Oliver couldn't imagine it being anything but awkward, though. Being naked in front of all these big muscular superheroes? He would feel like a little kid in comparison. Plus, on the other side of a huge wall were all the female superheroes, naked. Even if he couldn't see them, knowing that they were soaping up their naked bodies, that water was cascading down their breasts, down their backs and along the butts that looked so good in tight uniforms, it had Oliver feeling uncomfortably hot.

He was dangerously close to facing his fear of germs when Kaz pulled him aside and told him that one of the superheroes altered the molecular structure of the dividing wall, creating a one-way mirror. In other words, the guys could see the girls naked, without them ever noticing.

It was immoral. Oliver stood by his opinion that superheroes shouldn't use their powers selfishly, especially to take advantage of people. But Kaz insisted it wasn't too bad because the peep-hole was pretty small, so no girl would catch on. Oliver didn't see how the size made any difference, but his mind went white when Kaz told him that Skylar was in there alone one day.

A pair of shower sandals on his feet, and a white towel wrapped around his waist, Oliver followed Kaz into the showers. From the way Kaz described it, Oliver was expecting a tiny hole where he would have to squint to make out Skylar's form, but all he had to do was bend over and he could watch Skylar lather up her naked body with soap.

He felt like a pervert for doing this, but the sight of Skylar Storm, the girl he had been crushing on ever since he read her first comic book, naked, was far more vivid than any fantasy his imagination cooked up, than any talented piece of artwork on the Internet. This was Skylar in the flesh, and once Oliver had positioned himself in front of that hole, he couldn't tear himself away.

Kaz couldn't explain why being in the showers turned him on so much. If taking a shower by himself had gotten him this horny all the time, he would have bathed twice a day at home. But this was as close as Kaz had ever been to being around a naked girl. And he knew that went double for Oliver, whose towel had fallen to the shower floor.

Now his best friend was starting to roll his butt around, almost like he was gyrating because Oliver had a hard-on, and it was taking everything in him not to reach down and jerk off. Watching Oliver's butt, which was bigger than Kaz would have imagined, and looked pretty toned, Kaz felt his own cock harden between his legs.

Before he knew it, Kaz was reaching down to fist his cock and balls with his soapy hand. Everyone popped boners in the shower, even The Crusher, whose wife apparently hadn't touched him in months. This communal shower had become like an anatomy lesson – he had seen almost every superhero in Mighty Med naked, including Solar Flare's bare breasts, Tecton's huge cock, and even what Incognito's naked body looked like. That was definitely not what he would have expected.

The only superhero he refused to peep on was Skylar, because he knew Oliver would freak. And even though seeing Oliver so hypnotized and horny was making Kaz curious as to what Oliver was watching, he resisted the urge to push Oliver aside and look for himself. But he couldn't just stand against the wall groping himself, or he was seriously about to cum all over himself.

An embarrassingly high-pitched gasp burst from Oliver's mouth when he felt a hand snake between his legs and grab his balls. His toes curled against the plastic of his shower sandals, but he couldn't say anything, because after he gasped, Skylar looked around like she heard something. Oliver didn't want to give himself away, especially because when she turned, he saw her full breasts, shiny with soap and water. They looked a lot more compact in her uniform, but now Oliver had seen them in all of their perfection.

He might have pushed Kaz's hand away if he hadn't been so horny. When was the last time he had jerked off? With all of the madness that had been going on at Mighty Med since The Annihilator somehow began turning superheroes evil from the inside, Oliver was too busy to jack off. Now, nothing in the world mattered other than Skylar, who was working her hands down her long hairless legs, and Kaz's hands working their way across his body: one squeezing his balls and one pinching his right nipple.

It was probably because they had been friends since they were in grade school, but Kaz had never really noticed how much Oliver had changed over the years. It was hard to tell from the way he dressed, but Oliver actually had a pretty toned body, especially his chest and legs.

Standing behind Oliver, Kaz let his hands roam Oliver's bare chest, feeling his best friend's small pink nipples harden under his touch. That was when Oliver covered his mouth with his right hand, because the whimpering was starting to get a little loud. Luckily, the steady stream of shower water pouring down Skylar's body covered up most of the sounds from the other side, including the squelch of Kaz's soapy hand fisting Oliver's five inch dick.

Kaz's own cock was standing at full attention, and without even realizing, he had begun humping Oliver's smooth backside. When he felt his friend's butt cheeks clench and his cock pulsate in his hand, Kaz had to fight back some moans of his own.

If this had been a video game, Oliver's character would have passed out from a comically gruesome nosebleed. When Skylar stood up and turned around, unconsciously showing off the world's most perfect ass imaginable, Oliver felt his balls ache, and not just because Kaz was now tugging and groping them furiously.

It was the whole scene that had him harder and hornier than he had ever been in his whole life. Kaz's face was now resting on his shoulder, his best friend's breath, hot and heavy, flowing into his right ear. The bulbous head of Kaz's thick cock would push against Oliver's balls, then Kaz's erratic humping would cause his dick to slide right under Oliver's. By that point, Kaz was jerking them both off, hand wrapped around both of their hard cocks, while he was rubbing his bare feet against Oliver's, whose were now exposed once his shower sandals had fallen off.

They came almost simultaneously, weeks of pent-up hot cum spurting all over the shower divider, while Kaz's cock erupted in thick seed that splattered all along Oliver's thighs. Oliver was panting for breath, and hadn't realized he had shut his eyes until they slowly opened and he saw that Skylar was drying off. He and Kaz slumped to the ground, Kaz smiling even as he caught his breath.

Oliver smiled too. He wasn't even fazed by the fact that he was sitting on the same tiles that every barefoot superhero had walked across, or that copious amounts of Kaz's cum were trailing down his balls and thighs. Now that he had seen Skylar naked, he made Kaz promise to make sure that whole was covered up by tomorrow. That sight would forever be burned into his brain, just like the sensation of Kaz's hands all over him. That was enough for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Who knows if this project will be reignited, so there's possible that there will be more slash along the way.<strong>


End file.
